1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to devices and methods for selective actuation of wellbore tools. More particularly, the present disclosure is in the field of control devices and methods for selective firing of a gun assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are produced from cased wellbores intersecting one or more hydrocarbon reservoirs in a formation. These hydrocarbons flow into the wellbore through perforations in the cased wellbore. Perforations are usually made using a perforating gun loaded with shaped charges. The gun is lowered into the wellbore on electric wireline, slickline, tubing, coiled tubing, or other conveyance device until it is adjacent the hydrocarbon producing formation. Thereafter, a surface signal actuates a firing head associated with the perforating gun, which then detonates the shaped charges. Projectiles or jets formed by the explosion of the shaped charges penetrate the casing to thereby allow formation fluids to flow through the perforations and into a production string. In wells that have long or substantial gaps between zones, an operator must consider the efficiency and cost of perforating the zones. The zones can be perforated separately via multiple trips into the well, which requires running the work string in and out of the well for each zone to be perforated. This increases rig and personnel time and can be costly.
These conventional firing systems for various reasons, such as capacity, reliability, cost, and complexity, have proven inadequate for these and other applications. The present disclosure addresses these and other drawbacks of the prior art.